Day of the Nindroids
by Revlis Charm
Summary: While taking a lesson from Sensei Garmadon, a sound is heard from the grass and from there, everything goes wrong. One of the Ninja is captured and one of the ninja must trade themself for him. Will it be Kai? Cole? Jay? Zane! Shitty summary, I know. :P
1. Chapter 1

It was a gloomy day. Angry gray storm clouds blocked out the sun, turning the sky a pale gray. The Ninja (Zane Jay Cole Kai) were at a field of rolling dry yellow grass. It was tall and high, but the Ninja were in a small clear spot in the field. Sensei  
/G was also there. The wind tousled the grass around, making it sway. They were all sitting down, meditating. "To do this, you must empty your mind of all thought. In effect, you cease to exist mentally. And with no mind, no awareness of self, you  
/disappear." Sensei G said. Jay and Kai opened their eyes to look at him. Jay's emerald green eyes show with curiosity, while Kai's warm brown eyes were fierce and determined. "Yeah, well, this is hard." Jay huffed, annoyed. "Same here. Meditating  
/is more of Zane's thing." Kai complained, gesturing to the platinum blonde as he spoke. "This is much more than meditating, Kai. I myself have not even mastered it." Sensei G admitted. "But how would you know if it was working if your mind was empty?  
/Cause your eyes would be closed, so how would ya know?" Jay asked. He did have a point. Sensei G sighed, looking at them. The wind gently blew their hair. "To give you some motivation, the first Ninja to master it gets $50." Sensei G said. Cole opened  
/his eyes, revealing amethyst orbs. He glanced at the others, then quickly closed his eyes. Kai and Jay snapped their eyes shut. Jay mumbled "I believe I can, so I can, I just gotta believe, and I can do anything. Believeee believeee believeee ya IMA  
/believer!" Jay sang quietly. Kai snickered, peeking at him under his eyes. Just then, Zane vanished. He reappeared 10 seconds later. Immediately, a twig cracked. Jay and Cole shot up and ran in the direction of the sound before anyone could do anything.  
/Zane's eyes had opened, exposing icy blue eyes. Another twig snapped in the opposite direction. Kai and Zane ran to the sound without a word. Sensei G, unaware of anything, was trying so hard to master the art, that he farted. Lol

* * *

Jay and Cole pushed past the tall grass as they tried to discover the source of the noise. It scratched them, leaving small cuts that they ignored. Suddenly, WHAM Cole was knocked out by a HUGE rock. He hit the ground with a thump. Yay! FREE TACOS! Jay  
/spun around. NINDROIDS YAY. A net was thrown over him. (Silence) ... (*Casually bites taco*) IMA TACO UNICORN (Turns into unicorn and flys away, farting rainbow tacos) PARTEE IN DA TACO WUUP WUUP (Farts on Jay, Jay throws up a rainbow taco) "wtf?"  
/Jay mumbles before he is dragged away. LOL :D

* * *

Nindroids tied Jay to a huge rock, despite his struggles. Cryptor approached Jay, knife in hand. Thunder boomed overhead. Cryptor cut Jay's left thigh. Jay yelled in pain. Then, Cryptor used the dagger to slice open the inside of Jays mouth. Cryptor then  
/kicked Jay in the jaw, before laughing and turning away. _Pathetic_. The General thought.

* * *

Zane and Kai went in the direction of Jay and Cole. It was easy to follow them, they had left a path of pushed aside grass. They pushed past the tall grass, and then they saw Cole on the ground. Zane knelt down and took out a canteen of water. A little  
/cold water revived him. "Owwww, what happened?" Cole groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Wheres Jay?" Kai asked looking at his friend with wild eyes. There was a rainbow taco on the ground. "And what's up with the taco?" Cole just shrugged.  
/"All I remember is walking with Jay, then bam! I was knocked out." Cole said as Kai helped him up. Cole brushed the dirt off. Just then, Zane spotted something on the ground. He reached out and picked it up. "Its Nindroid tech." Zane observed, examining  
/the device. It was small, black, and round with a two tiny purple and red lights. The device suddenly flickered to life. It projected a dark red image of General Cryptor. "We have captured your friend. (Image switches to Jay tied up, struggling, then  
/goes back to Cryptor) If you ever want to see him alive again, you'll have to make a trade. A Ninja for a Ninja, a life for a life. You have one hour. You'll find us at Harvest Rock. If you do not come in one hour, or refuse to trade, your friend  
/dies.(Image switches to Jay again, with Cryptor holding a knife to his throat) One. Hour." Cryptor sneered. The hologram flickered off. They waited in silence. "I'll do it." Zane finally whispered after a long stretch of quiet. Cole and Kai looked  
/at him like he was nuts, their eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you crazy?!" Kai whispered harshly. "No way we're letting you trade yourself, they could reprogram you!" Cole protested, making hand gestures to show how nervous he was. Zane just shook  
/his head, not meeting their eyes. "I've searched my data base. It's the most logical choice. Besides, if they kill me, I can always be rebuilt. You are human. You cannot be rebuilt." Zane said softly. Kai and Cole continued to protest, becoming more  
/agitated. "You cant do it! You cant give yourself up to them!" Kai said, almost yelling. "We're not letting you do it. They could mess with your systems, or do permanent damage. We'll tie you up if we have to." Cole said firmly. Zane ignored them,  
/his eyes to the ground, and started to walk off. Kai and Cole held him down. Zane kicked them off and ran into the grass. Cole and Kai were knocked down. Before they could get up, Zane was gone. "Does anyone know where Harvest Rock is?" Kai asked  
/hopefully, standing up. Cole shook his head. The red ninja groaned.

* * *

Jay struggled against the rope. Jay had heard what the hologram said, about one of his brothers having to trade themselves for him. He was tied against Harvest Rock. It was a big, brown rock with golden specks all over it. Cryptor stood in the clearing  
/around Harvest Rock along with a bunch of other Nindroids. One of them came up to Cryptor. Thunder boomed overhead as it started to rain. Wind blew the tall grass fiercely, but the Nindroids were unaffected. "No sign of them, Cryptor." The Nindroid  
/said, bowing to the Nindroid General. There was silence for a second, except for the sound of rain and thunder. "Shame. I thought they would come. Looks like your friends abandoned you, Master of Lightning." Cryptor said. Just then, Zane emerged from  
/the grass looking pale and shaking slightly. But despite his appearance, his pale blue eyes were filled with determination."Zane? No! What are you doing here?!" Jay screamed, his eyes wide as he looked at his ice brother. "Quiet!" A Nindroid ordered.  
/Cryptor studied Zane for a moment, his evil glowing red eyes glinting mischievously. "I'm here. Now honor your end of the bargain." Zane said, his voice quivering slightly as he stood in front of the General. "Untie the blue one." Cryptor commanded  
/after a few seconds. A Nindroid did, and Jay fell to the ground. "Scram." Cryptor snarled, not taking his eyes off Zane. Jay retreated into the tall grass. But despite being hurt, he stayed. Jay looked out from the tall grass, fearfully watching Zane.  
/What were they going to do? Then, he slowly backed into the grass until he couldn't see them anymore. After a moment, though, he heard a yell. Jay quickly looked back out. Zane was kneeling on the hard ground, Cryptor towering over him. Cryptor kicked  
/Zane in the side thrice. Zane cried out and toppled over. The other Nindroids laughed, gathering around Cryptor and Zane in a loose, wide circle. "The original Nindroid. Your nothing more than a tin can with feet." Cryptor sneered, looking at Zane.  
/The Nindroids laughed again, enjoying the entertainment. Cryptor picked Zane up by the scruff of his ninja robes. Zane had a trickle of oil running from the side of his mouth. They looked each other in the eye. "Your just an old, outdated relic."  
/Cryptor jeered at him. He threw Zane at Harvest Rock, where Zane collided with it and fell to the ground. Lightning flashed. Cryptor laughed and walked over to Zane. "Just as I thought. Your a weak, pathetic, spineless rust bucket." Jay couldn't take  
/much more of this. He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to block out the sound, but he could still hear Zane's pained yells and Cryptor's taunting. Then he opened them, his eyes swimming with tears. Zane was now at Cryptor's feet, badly damaged.  
/Half of Zane's face was cut off, and his chest was torn open. He was on his knees, barely supported by his shaking arms. He glanced around and spotted Jay, hiding in the grass. Their eyes locked. Green eyes met blue, but after a moment Zane collapsed.  
/Cryptor picked Zane up. "Time for some hacking." Cryptor said smugly. He pulled out a device and tapped a button. "Did it work?" The Overlords voice issued from the device. Jay shuttered. Just hearing the Overlord's voice scared him. "Yes, My Lord,  
/the Nindroid came just like you said." Cryptor answered. _He knew Zane would come?!_ Jay thought. "Good. The Mech Dragon will be arriving. Bring the Nindroid to me. I want all Nindroids under my control." Overlord said. Sure enough, The Mech  
/Dragon landed a minute later. It was a terrifying sight. It opened some sort of hatch/door. The other Nindroids boarded it, marching. "My Lord, why do you want the Nindroid?" Cryptor asked hesitantly. He was still holding a unconscious, beat up Zane.  
/"Because, he is one of the Ninja. He knows all about them, and he has their data." Overlord replied. "Also, he is the only Ninja my powers can affect. I will show the White Ninja he is fighting the wrong side, wether he wants it or not. All the Nindroids  
/will belong to me." Cryptor marched onto the Mech Dragon, carrying Zane. The Mech Dragon flew off, taking to the skies, carrying the ice ninja with it.

* * *

Zane woke up in Borg Industries. "Finally, your awake." The Overlord said on a screen. "What do you want?" Zane asked, getting up shakily. He was still wounded, and the world spun as he stood. The Overlord just laughed. "You, of course. You don't belong  
/with the other Ninja. What have they ever done for you? Besides, you are already mine. No matter what, you will join me." Overlord said. "No. Never." Zane replied firmly. "Perhaps some persuasion, then." Pixal entered the room. "Pixal?" Zane asked,  
/shocked to see her. She gave no sign of recognition. Her eyes were blood red, emotionless. She approached him, then attached something to his neck. Immediately, the Overlord's voice filled his head. _You don't belong with them, Zane. Their not your family. Your a Nindroid._ Zane  
/backed into a wall and sunk to the ground, panicking. He clutched his ears, trying to block out the Overlord's voice. But it was in vain. _They have never done anything for you. Yet you still fight beside them, you still fight against your own kind. You are the only Nindroid among them. Your fighting the wrong side, Zane. Join me._ "Leave  
/me alone!" Zane yelled. He wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go. _Give up. Join me. You are fighting your family, Zane. Give in. Join me. Join me..._ Zane screamed. _If you refuse to give in willingly, I have other ways. Pain. Temptation. Power. Reprogramming._ Zane  
/continued to scream. The Overlord laughed. _Join me, Zane._ "Pixal, activate the Playback." Overlord said. Pixal went to the computer and typed in a few commands. Suddenly, Zane was reliving every worst memory of his life. "Stop! Stop it!" Zane  
/screamed, his eyes closed. "Only if you join me, Zane." Overlord rasped. It was torture. Zane screamed in pain, fresh, blinding pain. "Activate the virus." Overlord ordered. Pixal activated it. Suddenly, Zane was consumed by darkness. His screams  
/died. Now, he belonged to the Overlord.

* * *

Jay emerged from the grass looking pale and sickly. "Jay!" Cole said. Cole and Kai rushed up to him. Tears were still flowing from his eyes."Are you ok? What happened?" Kai demanded. Jay choked out the words. "I-it was a-a scam. Th-they p-p-planned t-the  
/w-whole t-t-thing, t-they k-k-knew Z-Z-Zane would c-come. I-i-it was a t-trap. Th-they s-said t-they w-w-were going t-to hack h-his systems, and I h-heard Cryptor t-talking t-t-to t-the O-overlord. H-he s-said t-that—that Z-Z-Zane w-was—v-vital t-to..."  
/Jays voice broke and he collapsed. "Jay!" Cole said and kneeled down. Jay was pale with shock, his breaths quick and shallow. Kai shook him by the shoulders, his eyes wide with fear. "Talk to me, buddy!" Kai said desperately. They helped a shaking,  
/shivering Jay up, and lead him to sit on a rock. "Jay, if we knew what was best for you, we would let you rest, take you to Sensei G's monastery, let you relax. But we need to know what happened. Please, Jay." Cole pleaded, his amethyst eyes gazing  
/into Jay's bright green ones. Jay took a shaky breath. "Th-they p-planned t-the whole t-thing f-from t-the start. K-kidnapping me, K-Kai and Z-Z-Zane f-finding Cole, Z-Z-Zane coming t-t-to t-trade himself. B-but while th-they were waiting, th-they  
/b-beat me up. When Z-Z-Zane came, th-they l-let me go, but I h-hid in t-the grass and w-watched t-them. T-they were beating Z-Z-Zane up, and t-then t-the M-mech Dragon arrived. Cryptor contacted t-the Overlord and t-told him t-t-they had Z-Z-Zane.  
/T-then Cryptor asked why t-t-they needed Z-Z-Zane. And—t-the the Overlord s-said-said..." Jay threw up. "Ew, Jay." Kai complained, wrinkling his nose. Cole looked Jay in the eye, ignoring the puke. Cole leaned in. "Jay, you need to tell me. What did  
/the Overlord say about Zane?" Cole said seriously. Jay gulped and wiped some puke away. "He s-said t-that Z-Z-Zane was..was..."Jay took a deep breath. "'he is one of the Ninja. He knows all about them, and he has their data. I will show the White  
/Ninja he is fighting the wrong side. All the Nindroids will belong to me.'"Jay quoted. "And that's his exact words." Kai and Cole looked at each other. Just then, Jay started speaking again. But it was more like he was reading something aloud. "Zane  
/woke up in Borg Industries. 'Finally, your awake.' The Overlord said on a screen. 'What do you want?' Zane asked, getting up. Overlord just laughed. 'You, of course. You don't belong with the other Ninja. What have they ever done for you? Besides,  
/you are already mine. No matter what, you will join me.' Overlord said. 'No. Never.' Zane replied firmly. 'Perhaps some persuasion, then.' Pixal entered the room. 'Pixal?' Zane asked. She approached him, then attached something to his neck. Immediately,  
/the Overlord's voice filled his head. 'You don't belong with them, Zane. Their not your family. Your a Nindroid. Zane backed into a wall and sunk to the ground. He clutched his ears, trying to block out the Overlord's voice. They have never done anything  
/for you. Yet you still fight beside them, you still fight against your own kind. You are the only Nindroid among them. Your fighting the wrong side, Zane. Join me. 'Leave me alone!' Zane yelled. He wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go. Give  
/up. Join me. You are fighting your family, Zane. Give in. Join me. Join me...Zane screamed. If you refuse to give in willingly, I have other ways. Pain. Temptation. Power. Reprogramming. Zane continued to scream. The Overlord laughed. Join me, Zane.  
/'Pixal, activate the Playback.' Overlord said. Pixal went to the computer and typed in a few commands. Suddenly, Zane was reliving every worst memory of his life. 'Stop! Stop it!' Zane screamed, his eyes closed. 'Only if you join me, Zane.' Overlord  
/rasped. It was torture. Zane screamed in pain, fresh, blinding pain. 'Activate the virus.' Overlord ordered. Pixal activated it. Suddenly, Zane was consumed by darkness. His screams died. Now, he belonged to the Overlord." Jay said blankly, his eyes  
/glazed. Both Kai and Cole looked shocked. "Jay?" Kai asked. Jay fell forward. "Jay!" Cole yelled. Jay coughed up black blood. Blood started oozing from his nose, ears, and mouth."We have to get him to the monastery. Now." Cole said.

To be continued in

Darkness Shall Rise

* * *

 **Future Revlis**

 **...**

 **I think I was on crack when I wrote this. ANYWHOOOOOO—**

 **I'm going to give a earlyChristmas present to all the followers of this story. Now, I'm not rejoining the fandom or anything, but looking back on my previous work...**

 **I think I can do better. So, as my gift to all of you, I'm going to attempt to update my grammar in this fic a bit. (Pffft–I'm still leaving the crack parts, tho)**

 **Merry Christmas my fellow sinners!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION ALL!**

 **I am no longer writing any Ninjago fanfics of any sort. I have left the fandom, and have become a dedicated otaku. Of course, I left it about a year ago. (Maybe a bit more) But I have only decided to tell you this now. I would like to wish you all my best, and will let you know that I am very happy in the life of anime. I am sorry for leaving you all, truly, but I was called to more fandoms. I wish you all luck in the fandom of Ninjago.**

 **However, even though I have left the Ninjago franchise quiet some time ago, I have made the decision to keep the Ninjago stories I had already written up. It seems that many fans have followed/favorited the story, and you all seem to enjoy them. So, since all of you like them so much, I'm not going to delete them for you. It will be my final act as a (long)former member of the world of Ninjago.**

 **My last words to you all, is that if anyone wishes to take up these stories, then please, PM me. I will let you have them as long as you give me credit.**

 **I bid you,** **adieu.**

 **-Revlis Akuma Charm**


End file.
